


Daddy Issues

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Nivis - Amigos de Otro Mundo (TV Show)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: 14-year-old Felipe is deeply craving his Dad's attention in an....unusual way.49-year-old Amadeo is very tempted to cave in to his long lasting desires.Especially now that his late wife (and the young boy's mother) is out of the picture.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,that's how I introduce myself to every fandom,I guess,with some sweet,dubious smut...

"Daddy,pleeeeaaaase,I know you'll be careful and won't hurt me,I know I can't really replace her and that it won't feel the same as when you and her did it but please..... give me a chance.... I can feel you want it too,I can tell you're lonely...." Felipe whined insistently in his Dad's ear,soft,low and sickeningly sweet.

Amadeo inevitably let a low groan escape from the back of his throat as his young,teenage son rubbed their clothed erections together,it felt heavenly and forbidden at the same time.

It's because it is.

"Felipe,please I'm begging you to stop,it's not happening,for _way_ too many reasons.... Now get off me." Amadeo gripped firmly to the boy's small waist and tried to push the young teen off him,who only huffed and rubbed his crotch harder down on the older man's,the classic musician bit hard on his bottom lip to keep another 'inconvenient' sound from escaping his lips.

He is not giving in to this boy.

"_YOU_ get me off!!!" Felipe yelled persistently,thin arms crossed as he remained straddling the older,overweight man's lap and Amadeo's eyes went wide,_his_ boy is just not one to yell.

At least,not until now.

"FELIPE!!!! To your room!!!! Right now!!!! And no Internet for the rest of the week!" Amadeo exclaimed angrily,patience completely gone,plus his clothed dick subtlely rubbing against his son's is not helping him think straight at the moment.

The boy has to go.

Amadeo had fantasized about this moment so many times,by the time his wife died,the only thing that still got him up and going to make love to her was the thought of his sweet,once innocent,teenage son under his mercy.

"Daddy....." Felipe whined once again,putting to game his big,puppy dog eyes and bottom lip sticking out.

Amadeo hates that the boy knows it does things to him,the classic musician is ready to bite that bottom lip so hard it draws blood.

But he has to be the bigger person,Amadeo has to be stern parent if he wants to get through to his teenage son.

"NOW!" the mustached,older man yelled louder,forcibly pushing the young,aspiring writer off his thick thighs.

He missed his boy's warmth already.

"Fine...." Felipe grumbled as he completely got off his Dad's lap,maybe the man is not in a good mood right now,he usually doesn't yell at the aspiring artist like this,perhaps it's best to try again later.

"I'll wait for you...." Felipe said in sing-song,winking slyly and throwing a big,breathtaking,knowing smile at the older man sitting by the piano.

"I said NOW!" Amadeo insisted,stomping his foot,most of the demanding tone from before,now gone.

He clearly can't do the 'harsh,stern parent' role.

The only department where Claribel will be missed.

"What is wrong with this boy.....I didn't raise him like this...." Amadeo shook his head in disappointment,turning his body back to the piano,tracing his thick fingers softly over the keys.

He looked up with melancholy in his dark eyes at a small portrait by the wall that displayed the three of them 'happily' together,the mustached man lowered his head,sighing deeply to himself.

"Claribel and I didn't raise you like this...."

By the end of it all,Felipe has a point.... Amadeo Amigo is feeling very _very_ lonely.

To the point of touching his own teenage son?

He sure hopes not....

The usually quiet,reserved,shy teen with captivating dark eyes and gorgeous,raven hair is all Amadeo has left.

He can't risk losing his Felipe like this or have the teen taken away from him simply because he's horny and couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He loves his boy so much,he hates having to yell at him,Amadeo admitedly spoils this kid rotten,he and Claribel always gave him everything he wanted,always supported him in everything he needed.

When he confessed to his mom about 2 years ago that he liked some boys at school,had the biggest crush on an older,very handsome teacher,it shouldn't have shocked Amadeo as much as it did.

It has always been there,in his drawings,paintings,in his writing....he had poems and art about both girls and boys,even aliens and strange creatures all over his notebooks and sketchbooks.

The older musician wished so badly his suspiscions about his beloved son's strange orientation weren't right.

If only.....so Amadeo wouldn't feel more justified about his sick fantasies at night.

_His_ Felipe,a small,skinny little thing,being roughly pinned against the wall of his space-themed kids-like room,fucked senseless by his nasty father,the aspiring,young writer would cry out 'daddy' several times like a mantra and moan so loud all the neighbors could hear,begging Amadeo to go harder and faster despite the immense pain his father is willingly inflincting on him.

Amadeo's feeling himself through his khakis,he's so painfully hard and he knows Felipe was aware of it too,he's a clever little boy and the older,overweight man wants to fuck it all out of him until he's mindlessly dumb and can't say any comprehensible words anymore aside from his title.

Amadeo willed himself to stop,he's still feeling so guilty,he should go talk to the sweet,reserved teen.

The older musician was tackled by a short,light force of nature upon entering Felipe's door by being immediately greeted by eager lips and the naked form of a familiar,young teenager jumping on him and pressing his slim body against the mustached man's.

"Daddy!!! I knew you'd come...." Felipe keened as he threw the shocked,older man on his twin-sized bed full of space themed toys,straddling Amadeo's waist right afterwards,feeling how hard the man still really was,playful,satisfied smirked adorning the young teen's lips.

"Oh Daddy... all this for me??? I know not even _her_ could get you like this...." Felipe declared triumphantly,so happy that his daddy feels this aroused by him.

Just like in his dreams.

"Felipe....Felipe,my sweet...sweet baby boy.... you're going to drive me crazy,you know that? ....." Amadeo mumbled running a sharp,calloused hand on the teen's dark,silky hair,Felipe instinctively purred as he nuzzled against his Daddy's soft neck.

Felipe is absolutely right,he can't replace her and it's not going to be the same way it used to be with her.

It's going to be so much better.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Felipe is a monsterfucker 😂😂😂


End file.
